


yves’ gf (real?)

by chaosmere



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Mutual Pining, yes it is that trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmere/pseuds/chaosmere
Summary: “Jinsoul, no time to explain,” Yves gasps out in between laboured breaths. “There is a woman about to walk through that door who thinks that you’re my girlfriend so I’m going to kiss you now, okay?”Or, short yvesoul fake dating au
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Kudos: 101





	yves’ gf (real?)

Jinsoul unlocks and opens her apartment door, prepared to tell off whoever has been rapid-fire knocking for the last minute straight, only to reveal a disheveled and panting–

“Yves?” Jinsoul blinks, taking in the sight of her college friend (and _crush_ ). “What are you doing here? And how did you know where I live? It’s 10 in the evening and... oh my god, I’m in my robe!” She tightens the robe against her body unconsciously.

Yves ignores her spluttering and pushes past her into the apartment. “Jinsoul, no time to explain,” Yves gasps out in between laboured breaths. “There is a woman about to walk through that door who thinks that you’re my girlfriend so I’m going to kiss you now, okay?

Before Jinsoul can even _grasp_ and digest the notion of kissing her crush, she feels Yves’ soft lips on her own, which is quite in contrast with how aggressive she is being. When Yves places her hand on her nape, Jinsoul can’t help but let out a subtle whimper. 

The sound of footsteps and a woman’s voice reminds them of the situation. 

“ _Yves_!?”

Yves pulls away and Jinsoul feels (slightly) disappointed. 

“Heyyyy,” Yves says, straightening up as a very pissed-off woman appears in the doorway, “Ara! You found us!”

“It’s _Areum_ ,” the woman, Areum, says, even more pissed than before.

Yves can’t be bothered to apologize.

“Why did you close the elevator doors before I could get in?” Areum says in a nasal whine.

Yves confidently slings an arm around Jinsoul to pull her in closer. “I couldn’t be apart from my beloved for another moment. I just love her so much.”

Jinsoul freezes.

Areum looks her up and down. “So _you’re_ Yves’ girlfriend?”

“Um…” Jinsoul looks down at Yves, who stares back at her with wide, pleading eyes. She looks back at Areum. “Yes. Yep. That’s–she’s– we’re dating.”

Areum crosses her arms. “I don’t believe you.”

Yves rolls her eyes. “Do you want me to kiss her again?”

Although hormonal Jinsoul would very much like that, she plays along, clearing her throat and leaning into Yves’ touch. “No, it’s true. I’m her girlfriend. We’re in love. Very.”

“See?” Yves says.

“If you’re so in love, then why’d you go on a date with me?” Areum cocks her head. “Explain that.”

There are several long seconds.

Yves looks up at the ceiling. “Ah.”

“It’s because, uh…” Jinsoul wracks her brain for a plausible excuse.

Areum huffs. “Would someone just tell me what the hell is going on?”

Yves sighs and steps away from Jinsoul, her arm falling. Jinsoul’s heart pangs at the loss.

“Yeah.” Yves scratches her neck. “The truth is—”

“We were on a break,” Jinsoul says quickly. “We had a fight and decided to take some time apart and see other people.”

Yves gives her a look. “Uh…yeah. That.”

“But,” Jinsoul continues, “I think we’ve both realized that there’s nobody we’d rather be with. We’re meant to be together.”

Yves’ eyes soften. She holds her hand out for Jinsoul to take and gives her a goofy half-smile. “Exactly,” she says. “I’m sorry, Areum, but I can’t see you again. I’m in love with Jinsoul, and that’s not going to change any time soon.”

Areum looks back at them. “Right. Well. I guess that’s my cue to leave. I’m sorry, Yves. I never meant to stand in the way of true love. You guys really are a perfect couple.” She looks to Jinsoul with a sweet smile. “Just know that if you ever let this one go again, I _will_ take her from you.”

“Thanks, Areum,” Jinsoul says just as sweetly, then shuts the door in her face.

A few seconds pass before Yves breaks, releasing her hand and giggling. “That was incredible. Thank you.”

Jinsoul crosses her arms over her chest, acutely aware that she’s still wearing her robe. “You owe me.”

“Big time,” Yves says. “You really saved me there. She was batshit.”

Jinsoul lifts her eyebrows. 

“No, no, hear me out,” Yves says, “this girl is on another level. She showed up at my door _an hour_ before our date.”

Jinsoul bites back a smile. “You call a girl batshit crazy just because she’s punctual?”

“Jinsoul, you don’t understand. We were supposed to meet at the restaurant. I _never_ told her my address.”

Jinsoul grimaces. “Okay. That is a little bit creepy. May I point out, though, that you just showed up at _my_ door and I’ve never told _you_ my address?”

“Jinsoul, I’ve been here before.”

Jinsoul’s brow crinkles. “Huh? When?”

“After the Mixer?” At Jinsoul’s blank stare, Yves mimes drinking from a bottle. “You had a little too much fun, so I made sure you got home safely. Do you not remember that at all? I mean, I know you passed out in the elevator and I had to carry you the rest of the way in, but…”

“Really? I…thank you, Yves. I had no idea,” Jinsoul says softly. “I guess you don’t owe me one after all.”

“Don’t mention it,” Yves says. She clears her throat. “Seriously, though. Thank you for tonight. That was…kind of a lot to ask of you. Sorry about the um… kiss, if that made you uncomfortable.” 

“That didn’t bother me,” Jinsoul says quickly, then feels her face heat up. “I mean—don’t worry about it. It was fine.”

Yves scratches her head. “Well, good job on the whole ‘we were broken up but realized there’s nobody we’d rather be with’ stuff. Quick thinking. I was totally about to blow the whole thing.”

Jinsoul swallows. “Yeah. Um. Like I said, it wasn’t a big deal.”

Yves watches her. “Can I confess something?”

Jinsoul’s heart hammers.

“When I blurted out that I had a girlfriend and Areum asked for a name, I said ‘Jinsoul’ without even thinking about it.”

Jinsoul hesitates. “Oh.”

There’s a beat.

Yves runs her tongue along her teeth. “At the end there, when you told her that we were meant to be together, I think that’s what really cinched it for her. You were pretty convincing.”

Jinsoul avoids her eyes and tries to breathe evenly. “I think it was actually when you told her you were in love with me and nothing was going to change that.”

“I guess we’re both just really good actors,” Yves says carefully.

“I guess so,” Jinsoul whispers.

Yves takes another step closer. “Or…”

“Or,” Jinsoul echoes.

“Or maybe there’s a reason I gave your name.”

Jinsoul lifts her chin. “Maybe.”

“I’m not barking up the wrong tree here, am I?”

Jinsoul takes a deep breath. “It’s... possible that I… didn’t hate pretending to be your girlfriend.”

Yves raises her eyebrows with a playful smirk. “Oh it’s possible, is it? Well, it’s possible that I only went on a date with Areum because I’m trying to get over an all-consuming crush on my very beautiful classmate.”

Jinsoul blushes. “You have a crush on me as well?”

“'As well'?,” Yves repeats, now smiling widely at the subtle confession, “...Can I kiss you for real now?”

Before either of them can say another word, their lips are crushing together. Jinsoul can’t help but smile into the kiss, and she can feel Yves doing the same. She knots her hand in Yves’ short hair, something she’s wanted to do for a long time.

“You know, you ask permission but you do it anyway,” Jinsoul mumbles against her lips.

“Sorry, I’ll be better next time,” Yves mumbles back.

Jinsoul pulls back and laughs. “Next time?”

Yves smiles and studies her face. “There will be lots of next times once I formally ask you to be my girlfriend for real... soon.”

“You better start now then,” Jinsoul says, reaching for her hand. “Wanna help me finish my Lego inside?”

Yves grins, amused by the request, and lets herself be pulled into the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> boy do I suck at backstories... anyway this was meant to be a short drabble, hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. :) thank you for reading!


End file.
